


Imprint: One-Shots

by SParkie96



Series: Imprint Series [3]
Category: Blade (Movie Series), DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multiple fandoms - Fandom, Original Work, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Femslash, Imprinting, Light Bondage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot Collection, Sexual Roleplay, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: One-Shots between Eve Corvin and Sami Parker. Takes place after Imprint and Imprint: Heat.





	1. The French Maid Costume of Hannibal King

**Author's Note:**

> Eve stumbles upon a French Maid costume and asks Sami to wear it. They also figure out how the shock mechanism in the utility belt works.

“I am not wearing that.” Sami said, crossing her arms across her chest in a stubborn matter.

She was currently at the Nightstalkers Headquarters spending some quality time with Eve. Well, she originally was supposed to be going over weapon designs with Blade, but he and the team had been called out for a “Monster Situation” and were teaming up with the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, or BPRD for short, for some odd reason. The call must have been serious if neither Sami nor Eve could come along. So, that meant that the two girls were left alone together in an empty base.

On the night of a full moon of all nights.

“Why not? I think you would look quite fetching in it.” Eve said, turning the frilly black and white costume around in her hands.

“Because its…ugh, where did you even get that thing anyway?” Sami asked.

“Hannibal King. I found it in the wash room after cleaning the laundry. I figured it could not have been Abby’s and it certainly was neither Blade’s or my mother’s, so I figured he was the only other person who would own such a thing.” Eve explained.

Why the hell did King have a French Maid costume…never mind. Sami **_really_** did not want to know why. Probably kept it around in case of missions or when he brought home a random female to fool around with. A disgusted shudder ran through her as a horrid mental image of King and some woman role-playing some weird and twisted fetish of his. At the thought of fetish, another horrible mental image of King himself wearing the dress graced her mind causing her to release a horrified shriek,

“Oh, I think my brain is going to vomit! I so did not need that image ingrained in my brain!” Sami exclaimed, rubbing her temples in annoyance.

Eve canted her head at the brunette, wondering what she was talking about. What image? And how could a brain vomit? She shook her head and chuckled at the teenager. The brunette was definitely a peculiar girl, often talking about things she did not really understand. Her favorite was when the girl would use obscure references or metaphors. Eve herself never really understood what Sami meant when she used them, but found them amusing anyway. She watched with amusement as the metahuman made gagging noises and hollering about the image getting worse and would haunt her forever. Did she really detest King that much?

Quietly, Eve crept up behind Sami while her back was turned and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s middle. The action scaring the younger out of her thoughts with a jolt. She nuzzled into the other’s neck, taking in her scent before nipping at it lightly,

“Please? I think you would look ravishing.” Eve whispered sensually in the other’s ear.

“I really don’t feel comfortable wearing that thing. Plus, I’m not really into role-playing.”

“We could pretend that you’re the maid and I’m your employer. Besides, you have been stubborn and bratty lately. Such naughty behavior needs to be punished.” Eve whispered before she started to kiss and nip at the other’s pale throat.

Sami shivered, feeling nails turning into claws as those same claws lightly pulled at her utility belt. She heard a click and then a thud, watching her belt clatter to the floor. The other hand lightly trailed down, tickling her side before ghosting over her ass. The hand that was on her belt trailed upward before stopping at her neck. Fingers pulled away the Velcro collar, revealing the zipper underneath. Slowly, Eve began to unzip the top half of Sami’s suit while her other hand rubbed at Sami’s most intimate area through her pants. The hybrid’s mouth never leaving the younger’s throat.

“F-Fine, but I won’t wear that stupid hat.” She said with a moan, finally caving in.

She felt the raven-haired girl smile against her throat. Hands released the brunette, giving Sami time to breathe before pulling herself together long enough to grab the dress and change. She moved to the bathroom connected to Eve’s room, telling the elder that she was not allowed to peek until she was changed, earning a playful pout from the other.

While Sami changed in the bathroom, Eve sat down on the foot of the bed. Her seafoam green eyes looked down at the forgotten utility belt. Curiosity got the best of her, picking it up and turning it over in her hands. It made a strange beeping sound, earning a look of confusion from the hybrid. She let out a yelp as the belt let out a tiny shock, causing her to drop it instantly. The sound caused Sami to open the bathroom door wide enough to peek her head through, a look of worried confusion on her face. She asked if the older was alright. Eve nodded, stating that the brunette’s belt shocked her. Sami chuckled, explaining that it was a defense mechanism in the belt installed by Batman. It was DNA encoded so that only the person wearing it could touch it. With another nod, Eve let out a sound of confirmation before kicking the belt away from the bed and out of sight. A laugh escaped Sami’s lips as she closed the door to finish changing.

A click of the lock to the bathroom door indicated that Sami had finally finished changing, causing Eve to snap her attention back to the brunette. Green eyes scanned over the brunette as Sami stood awkwardly in front of the bathroom doorway. The dress hugged Sami’s body tightly, stopping just under her ass. This caused the brunette to pull at it uncomfortably to pull it down and cover herself more. It was clearly tight in the breast area, causing the brunette’s breasts to push up more. The girl’s wild brown and white hair was free from the ponytail, cascading over her shoulders and just barely above her breasts. Eve’s eyes trailed downward, catching sight of the garter on Sami’s right leg.

Sami held out her arms, “Happy now?” she asked impatiently.

Eve took on a look of displeasure, “Not really.” She said in a posh voice, earning a look of confusion and annoyance from the younger.

“And, why not? I put this stupid thing on because you wanted me to.” Sami asked.

“Because a certain someone has been misbehaving and is in need of punishment.” Eve said, picking up the younger’s utility belt.

Sami’s look of confusion turned into a look of surprise as blue eyes watched the other’s movements, “Oh. **_Oh_**.”

Eve whipped the belt against the footboard, causing it to make a whipping sound and also causing the brunette to jump in shock. With a tilt of her head, Eve motioned Sami over to the bed. The brunette obeyed silently, slowly making her way over to the bed. So, this is what they’re going with? Eve wasn’t going to whip her with her own utility belt, was she? Her question was answered when the belt whipped her in the ass, causing her to yelp in shock and slight pain. That shit stung! Eve then commanded Sami to bend over the side of the bed with her ass hanging off the edge. Again, Sami did as she was told.

“Um, Eve? Can we **_not_** use my utility belt? It’s not really supposed to be used for-THAT!” Sami yelped again as the belt slapped her in the ass again.

“Pretty little maids should not speak unless spoken to.” Eve said in a commanding voice.

“OW!” Sami hollered as it crashed over her ass again for emphasis, fingers digging into the bed.

A sudden beeping noise caught Sami’s attention. Her belt was going off again, causing her to panic. What if it shocked Eve badly this time? What if it rendered the hybrid unconscious this time? Better question: what if Eve whipped Sami with it when the shock mechanism went off? She called Eve’s name, trying to warn the elder that the belt was going to shock her again. This earned her another whack on the rear-end. Sami exclaimed that she was serious this time and that the hybrid needed to put it down before…

…The belt whacked and shocked Sami at the same time when it hit her ass. Knuckles turned white as she tightly gripped the bedsheets beneath her. A muffled cry escaped her lips as she bit down on the sheets. Eve stopped, standing unfazed by the electricity but in shock. She thought the belt’s mechanism would not go off if it was touching Sami, but clearly, she was wrong. Eve cursed under her breath, dropping the belt and hugging the brunette tightly. She apologized profusely, asking if the other was alright.

Sami released the sheets, letting them slip through her teeth and fingers, “I would be better if someone would stop teasing and just fuck me already.” She growled.

Eve raised a brow, but chuckled. She flipped the brunette over and kissed her roughly, pinning the other girl’s hands above her head with one hand. Sami moaned and reciprocated, wrapping her legs around the other’s waist, as the fingers of Eve's free hand threaded through brown and white locks. Claws then released the brunette, ripping and tearing at the French Maid costume impatiently, tearing the fabric to shreds. Sami’s cries and Eve’s growls reverberating off the walls.

* * *

 

The Nightstalkers returned later that night. Eve sat in the living room on the couch, a look of content and a smile on her face. Sami limped over, sitting next to Eve, holding an icepack against her ass. The team exchanged confused looks but shrugged it off. Hannibal retreated to his room. Only to come flying back out, holding ripped black and white fabric in his hands.

“WHO. THE FUCK. DID THIS TO MY FRENCH MAID COSTUME?” Hannibal hollered.

“Why do even have a French Maid costume?” Sami asked innocently, winking at Eve who smiled back.


	2. This Must Be Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim never did find out who this "Eve" person was.

“So, uh, you never **_did_** tell us who this Eve person was.” Kim Possible said, poking Sami in the arm.

They currently sat on the Avenger’s Quinjet, en route from Middleton to New York City for a mission. It was currently Kim, Sami, Ron Stoppable, Jack Dublin, Ben Tennyson, Monique, Jake Long, and Justin Stark. They were on their way to rendezvous with a team of Avengers and Young Avengers. Their other ally teams were in other locations such as Gotham, National City, Star City, etc. The Young Justice team was on their way to the Louisiana Bayou. Again. Apparently, this group of villains called “The Injustice League” decided to bring back their precious Joker venom fueled monster plants, but this time keeping them guarded with foot-soldiers hired by Lex Luthor.

Which was totally stupid. What was that thing about insanity? Doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results?

Supervillains in a nutshell. They had already tried this tactic once before and failed, so what was the point?

Sami sat in her seat, arms crossed her chest as she stared out the window in annoyance. She could feel the red-head poking and prodding, but tried to act as though she was not there. Kim repeated her question, thinking that maybe the Teen Hero didn’t hear her. Sami swatted at the red-head’s hands, telling her that it did not really matter, Eve was no one, so don’t worry about it. Kim was not convinced. She knew her best friend, and knew that the brunette was definitely hiding something. 

Kim turned her attention to Jack, “Hey, Jay. Do you know anything about someone named Eve?” she asked. 

The blond removed one earphone from his ear, “Huh?” he asked her in confusion. 

Kim smiled, “Do you know anything about someone Sami associates with named Eve?” she asked, louder this time. 

“You mean that chick that sleeps with Sami sometimes?” Ben asked, earning an annoyed look from his sister. 

Kim turned to give Sami an incredulous look, “A chick that sleeps with you sometimes?” she asked. 

Sami rolled her eyes, insisting that the red-head not worry about it. Jake chimed into their conversation, asking the brunette if she was hot. Monique said that she totally knew that Sami was bisexual, Jack asked why Sami never told him about any of this, Justin merely cheered on his cousin telling her to “Get it, Parker!”, Ron asked when they were going to meet this mystery lover of Sami's, while the red-head next to her continued to bombard the younger with questions. Sami slumped down in her seat, blushing a bright red color in embarrassment. She hid in her seat for the rest of the ride there. 

'Thanks, Ben.' she thought bitterly.

* * *

 

The mission itself was harder than they thought it was going to be. Not only were the foot soldiers on the ground pumped full of TITAN Formula, but the plant was spawning troops of its own. Not only that, but every time one of them even got close enough to the plant, snipers would start shooting at them. Sami ducked out of the way after incapacitating another TITAN soldier. She jumped off a plant troop and shielded Kim from a barrage of bullets raining towards her. The red-head tucked into Sami’s chest, hiding behind the shield. She yelled something Sami could not quite hear. Another TITAN soldier nearby looked in their direction, letting out a mighty roar before charging at them full speed. Sami cursed and picked the red-head up before jumping out of the way, the huge monster nearly missing them by mere inches as it crashed into a nearby building head-first. She landed, being careful not to drop Kim. The beast pushed itself away from the wall, letting out another roar. 

“It’s like these things never stop or end. I hate to say this but we might actually get tired out before they even dwindle down in numbers.” Kim hollered. 

Sami knew deep down that Kim might be right. These thugs were powered by Bane’s TITAN formula, a steroid-like compound that provided the host with an adrenaline burst the angrier they got. These bastards could go all day if they really wanted to. Speaking of bastards, this one wanted another go at the two. Kim tensed in her arms, and Sami felt her heart pick up in pace. Shit, they were a lot closer than the last time. The beast raised one of its gigantic arms in the air, ready to strike them down with a mighty blow. 

Another roar, this one more like a demonic screech, filled the air. A black mass blurred past them, wrapping itself around the TITAN thug’s middle. The force of the thing running head first into the thug sent them both flying through the air, sending them crashing through the wall of the building. Sami heard Kim let out a startled yell as debris narrowly missed them. The red-head asked the brunette just what the hell had hit that thing, but Sami did not answer. Mainly because she knew exactly what hit that beast. Inside the building, blood splattered the walls as it sprayed from the TITAN’s face and throat, the black mass tearing at it violently and screeching angrily. With a final roar, the black mass tore off the TITAN’s head, holding it up victoriously before throwing it away from itself. 

Slowly, the mass got on to its feet, its back turned towards the two women. Kim tensed again in Sami’s arms as it slowly turned around. A noise behind them caused Sami to turn around. Her teammates and Avengers close by were watching the mass as well, frozen in place but weapons ready should it turn to attack them. Sami stayed calm but cautious, telling the team to stand down but ready just in case. The mass turned to face them completely, Sami tensed a bit at what she saw. 

Eve stood there, blood coating her black suit and brown fur vest. Her face was also coated in blood, mostly around her chin. Her skin was still blue and eyes still black pools with glowing blue rings. Her teeth and claws were sharp as she growled at the foreigners, but ceased when eyes laid on Sami. Sensing that the brunette was afraid and the sound of the younger’s heart pounding in her ears, Eve allowed herself to calm down. When she did so, her skin became pale once more as her eyes turned back to their normal green color. Her claws shortened and her teeth no longer bared, but remained sharp. She held up her bloody hands, staring directly at Sami when she did so. 

The brunette nodded, telling the team behind her to stand down completely, that this one was not a threat to them. They stood down, but stayed ready. They turned back to their own fights, taking down more TITAN soldiers and plant troops. 

"This must be Eve." Kim whispered to Sami. 

With a nod, Sami put Kim down. The red-head exchanged confused looks with the hybrid before they too turned to fight off the creatures. 

The Batwing finally showed up with more SHIELD jets, barraging the snipers with their own ammunition before attacking the plant. Scarlet Witch and Doctor Strange arrived as well, forming a force-field around the gigantic plant to prevent it from spawning more soldiers. By shielding it, they also successfully uprooted it from the ground. The plant let out a screech, trying to create more roots to latch onto the ground but stopped by the magic force-fields. The top of the force field opened up above it. Before it could wiggle its way out, Jean Grey and Human Torch lowered themselves inside, the bubble closing back up behind them. Once Invisible Woman, Doctor Fate as well as Constantine stepped in to reinforce the force-field, Jean and Johnny created a supernova, successfully disintegrating the plant creature to ash. The remaining team members celebrated as the TITANS were defeated as well. The Plant Soldiers all fell along with the plant, rotting away into the ground before disintegrating into ash as well. 

After Nick Fury arrived with a clean-up crew to clean up the mess, the heroes went their separate ways. They either went back to the Helicarrier, The Hall of Justice, The Watch Tower or home. Fury and Batman stood in front of the small team sent by Quinjet to rendezvous with the other teams, Eve standing right behind Sami with a protective hand on her shoulder. Batman narrowed his eyes at the hybrid, Fury doing the same. Kim and the rest of the team looked awkwardly at the hybrid, not really sure what to make of her. Sami stood straight, eyes forward looking at Fury and Batman, acting as though nothing was out of place. 

Fury cleared his throat, “And just who the hell is this?” he asked, specifically to Sami. 

Sami never got the chance as Eve stepped forward, standing protectively in front of the brunette, “I am Eve Corvin of the House of Corvinus. A Lycan and Vampire hybrid with human DNA. I am here to protect my mate from harm and have no qualms fighting you if I must to protect her.” Eve called out. 

Batman and Fury’s eyes widened in shock at the other before turning to glare at Sami. Sami shrugged, telling them that if they wanted straight answers call Blade. Fury rolled his eye, saying of course Blade was tied into this somehow. Batman just gave the brunette a strange look, wondering who the hell this “Blade” character was. He would have to hack SHIELD later. For now; 

“What does she mean by mate, Samantha?” Batman asked in a fatherly tone. 

“It’s a long story…” Sami began. 

“I imprinted on her.” Eve deadpanned, cutting the other off. 

Jack leaned over to Ben, “Imprinting?” he asked in a whisper. 

“It pretty much means Sami is Eve’s booty-call and food forever.” Ben answered. 

“No, it doesn’t!” Jake whispered to the two of them. 

Ben turned to the American Dragon and told him that it was the same thing to which the dragon argued differently. Ben asked how would Jake know to which the dragon pointed to his own face and said, “Magical Creature, duh!” and that it was his job to know things like this. While the fourteen-year-old’s and seventeen-year-old’s disagreement turned into a yelling match, Kim analyzed the hybrid while Jack stood even more confused and concerned for the brunette. Ron and Monique watched as well, Ron adding that the raven-haired hybrid was actually very attractive before questioning why the Parkers always got the hot ones. Monique nudged his arm, telling him to stop acting like a fool. 

Meanwhile, Batman and Fury interrogated the hybrid, demanding to know how and why the hybrid imprinted on the brunette. Eve remained tight-lipped, acting as though she knew nothing but telling them to mind their own business anyway. 

Sami’s face was redder than Spider-Man’s suit, blushing profusely as she wished  that she had just stayed in bed today. 

"Please, never let this happen again." Sami groaned, saying this to no one in particular. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll happen again.


	3. Why Did You Leave?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place around the same time as Underworld Blood Wars, in which Eve runs away and hides. Before heading to the Nordic Tribe, Selene asks Sami if she has seen Eve, to which the brunette responds with not even knowing that the hybrid ran off, thus leaving the brunette heart-broken and searching desperately for her mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Power Girl aka Karen Starr makes a guest appearance. I was inspired by Underworld: Blood Wars and "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" by Taylor Swift and Zayn Malik. 
> 
> Also, major spoilers for Underworld: Blood Wars inside.

“What do you mean Eve is missing? Where could she have gone?” Sami asked, a look of concern on her features.

The rain poured from the heavens, soaking the vampire to the very bone as she stood in the doorway of the Parker Residence. Selene had come to ask the brunette if she had seen Eve. Eve had run away from home and figured that maybe she would have come to the brunette for help or refuge. Sadly, Sami did not even know that the hybrid was missing. The vampire was angered, asking how the brunette did not even know Eve was missing. Sami shrugged, telling Selene that Eve had a habit of just disappearing for days with little to no warning at all. Selene came to the realization that Eve had done that on purpose, knowing that her mother would run to Sami for information.

“I’ll find her myself. I was never here.” Selene said, turning to go back to her car, with some guy sitting in the passenger seat.

“Selene!” Sami exclaimed, finding her voice.

Selene turned to look at the brunette once more, “What is going on? Why would she just leave?” Sami asked, voice shaking in distress.

“…This does not concern you.” Selene said simply, leaving the brunette even more confused than before.

Sami watched as the Death Dealer left, wondering what had become of Eve. She would not just leave unless something had happened. Sami closed her door before running up to her lab. She needed to know what the hell was going on. Why had Eve left? Was she being hunted? There was clearly something Selene was not telling her. Bullshit, this did not concern her! Eve imprinted on her and was her mate! What if Eve was bleeding out somewhere? What if she jumped some poor innocent bystander and had her way with them before devouring them? What if she was alone and cold somewhere? Sami needed to know where Eve was.

 …Even if she needed some outside help in order to find her.

* * *

“So, why would your friend just up and run on you?” Karen Starr asked, pushing her salad across her plate with her fork.

Sami currently sat across from her as the two had lunch at Bueno Nacho. The Kryptonian rushed to her aid when Sami had contacted her, but frowned at first when the brunette asked if they could go out to lunch. Though Karen made a comment about not being one for “Tex-Mex” food, she agreed to join the younger for lunch. The girl insisted that it was an important matter and Sami could **_really_** use her help. Specifically, the blonde’s excellent hearing, speed, and x-ray vision.

“I really don’t know. No one would tell me anything. They were all hush-hush before running off themselves. I tried asking Blade about this, but he said Selene was just as tight-lipped with him as she was with me. I’m worried, Kar.” Sami said, pushing her plate away from herself, food barely touched.

“Sami, I didn’t pay for junky fast-food just so you could not eat it. Investigating a disappearance on an empty stomach isn’t good for you or your concentration. Plus, you know how your anxiety gets when you’re hungry.” Karen said, pushing the plate back in front of the younger.

“I can’t eat because I’m worried.” Sami explained.

“I’m not helping you unless you eat. Plus, why didn’t you go to Wanda about this? She could locate a needle in a haystack and get it without even going near the haystack.” Karen asked, stabbing her fork into Sami’s nachos, offering some to the brunette.

“Because you won’t run to SHIELD or the League about this. Eve is hiding and doesn’t want to be found. Wanda, though nice, would alert my Dad and SHIELD about this for fear of my safety. Plus, if something happens, you’ll be there as my back-up.” Sami explained, taking the fork and eating the offered piece at last.

“And you trust me and know me a hell of a lot more than you do Wanda. You just won’t admit it.” Karen said with a smile.

“Out loud, at least.” Sami muttered.

After some time, Karen eventually agreed to help the brunette. The blonde first had to step out and make a quick phone call, causing the brunette to raise a brow. The blonde told the girl to relax, saying she had to call her secretary to let her know that she would be occupied for a couple days so she would not be in the office for some time. And then she would call Batman, causing the younger to throw a bundle of napkins and a fork at the back of the laughing blonde’s head.

* * *

 “I hear something up ahead. Is that what a mix of a vampire and a werewolf are supposed to sound like?” Power Girl hollered.

Sami held on to the blonde’s back for dear life, legs wrapped around the older woman’s waist and arms around her throat as Power Girl flew high above the clouds, going at near break-neck speed. They had been searching for the hybrid for days. There had been numerous dead-ends and false alarms. Sami had almost lost hope, but one day had been hit with a spontaneous vision of a high arched red ceiling. She had called Karen as soon as it ended. Which is how they got here. She yelled back that she could not hear as well as her, so she could not tell what the other was talking about. The blonde suddenly dipped through the clouds, scaring the hell out of Sami. Sometimes, she really hated flying with the other, but this was a case where she had to leave Jetfire and the Batwing behind. She could not even open a portal there for fear of her mother becoming aware of her constant use of her powers. Power Girl suddenly hollered to her, informing her that the sound kind of sounded like a mix between a banshee and a shrieking groundhog. Sami nodded into the nape of the other’s neck.

“Hold on then!” Power Girl hollered, falling towards the ground in a controlled manner.

The brunette did not need to be told twice.

Hesitantly, Sami peeked her head up as their destination came to view. Snow covered the beautiful castle-like mansion as it stood abandoned and in shambles in the middle of a seemingly barren landscape. What was Eve doing in the Château Miranda? In Belgium, of all places? They landed softly and quietly, Sami letting go of the taller female. She squinted, trying to see if she could see anything or anyone moving through the halls via the windows. Power Girl informed her that there was movement inside, a figure with hair that could make the chick from _The Grudge_ jealous it seemed. Power Girl also heard a faint heartbeat as well. She also saw someone lying still on the floor, but there was no heartbeat or pulse to be found. The second person appeared to be dead, but was not like that for long.

“I’m going in.” Sami said, walking quickly and quietly to the front door.

Power Girl nodded, staying right with the brunette in order to insure the younger’s safety. She knew the younger girl could take care of herself sometimes, but this was a case where she needed someone with her. Otherwise, the brunette would be all by herself with a dangerous bloodsucking monster that could kill her without a second thought. Though Sami insisted that Eve would not do that, Power Girl did not know Eve and thus did not trust Eve. She knew and trusted Sami and cared for the girl, hence why she agreed to come with. When they got the door open, Power Girl paused, her super-hearing picking up a growling noise. She grabbed the back of the younger’s uniform, telling her not to move.

“What do you hear?” Sami whispered.

“It sounds like your friend really did not want to be disturbed.” Power Girl responded.

The sound of boots stomping across marble floors echoed throughout the halls. Wood and debris shifted as they were kicked or moved out of the way, skittering across the floor. The growling sound grew louder, loud enough now that Sami could hear it as well. Karen threw an arm in front of the brunette, stepping in front of the other protectively. The brunette pulled out one of her guns, loaded with silver bullets just in case Eve was in really bad shape when they had found her. A figure finally emerged from the end of the long hallway, their face covered in long, matted black hair. Claws stretched out to full length at their sides.

“Eve?” Sami called hesitantly.

The figure canted its head, but made no other motion or sound to indicate that they understood. Out of the corner of her eye, Sami could see that Karen’s eyes were red, ready to strike down the offender with her heat-vision should she step too close or decided to attack at the last second. The figure continued to move toward them, claws still outstretched and growling, teeth now bared at them.

“Alright, Prince Adam, that’s close enough.” Power Girl called out, hand now gripping the front of Sami’s uniform.  

Did Karen really just make a _Beauty and the Beast_ reference? Now?

“Did you really just make a Beauty and the Beast reference?” Sami asked, eyes now looking up at the blonde.

“Is that really what you’re worried about right now? Considering there is a snarling I-don't-even-know-what closing in on us? Really, Sami?” Karen asked, gripping Sami’s uniform tighter ready to fly them both out should shit hit the fan.

The figure paused at the mention of the brunette’s name. The growling suddenly stopped as well, teeth no longer bared at them. This caused the duo to stop their bickering as well, staring at the figure in uncertainty. The claws retracted slightly, remaining short but no longer long. The hair moved out of their face, revealing a porcelain face and blue/green eyes. She seemed to inhale their scent, face one of recognition. The person wore a look of worry and surprise.

“Sami…?” Eve whispered.

Sami released a breath she did not even know she was holding. She nodded slowly, running a hand up Karen’s own as a silent sign to release her. Though still unsure, Karen slowly let the teen go. She really did not want to, but she let the teen go ahead of her, meeting Eve halfway as the hybrid embraced her. The other released her as quickly as she embraced her, now gripping the sides of the brunette’s face. Eve demanded to know why Sami was here before warning her to go before trouble showed up. That it was dangerous to be around her. What if they had been followed? She started dragging Sami by the arm toward the exit before being stopped by the Kryptonian.  

“No one followed us. No one knows we’re here. I made sure of that.” Karen said, holding an arm out in front of the hybrid to block her.

Eve looked from Karen to Sami, before pushing past the other, grabbing her arm and dragging her toward the exit as well. The sudden movement surprised Karen, not expecting the other to be nearly as strong as herself. Eve informed them that it was dangerous for them to be here and they needed to go. She was stopped, quite literally, in her tracks when Karen stood her ground, using her super-strength to stop the other. Eve looked at the other, anger in her eyes.

“We’re not going anywhere. We have spent **_days_** looking for you. Sami has been worried sick and nearly gave up until a vision lead us here. To you. The least you owe her is an explanation or something!” Karen hollered, voice echoed in a threatening manner.

Eve, again, looked from Karen to the brunette. With a sigh, she let Sami go, an exhausted “fine” slipped through her lips. She explained that she had to go into hiding and left a note telling her own mother not to go looking for her, but knew that Selene would do so anyway. She was also being hunted by Lycans, more specifically, their leader Marius. He wanted to drain her of her blood in order to enhance his own powers. She admitted that she contemplated asking Sami to come with for the brunette’s safety and to protect her from the Lycans, but knew that Sami would be too well known and too many people had heard of the Teen Heroes. She did not tell Sami for her own safety, saying that it would have been better if the Teen Hero did not know where she went. What she had not expected was for the brunette to find her, forgetting about Sami’s allies. More specifically, this alien whom she did not know about at all.

“Wait, let me get this straight; some guy is looking for you for your blood, so instead of going into hiding with, I don’t know, SHIELD or the League, who could actually protect you and your mother, you just up and disappear leaving behind a worried sick mother and a heartbroken friend?” Karen asked.

“They would have stopped at nothing to get to me and my mother. They would have used my mate as bait if necessary.” Eve informed, motioning to Sami.

“Understood, but-wait…mate?!” Karen asked, looking between the brunette and Eve.

“Yes.” Eve said, rolling her eyes at the blonde.

Karen placed her hands on her hips, brow raised in a scolding manner at the brunette, “Oh, Miss Samantha? Did we leave out a vital piece of information?” she asked accusingly.

“You didn’t ask.” Sami replied.

“It…why didn’t you tell me?” Karen asked.

“I didn’t think it was important at the time.” Sami replied, rubbing her arm nervously.

Karen looked towards the sky. Oh Rao, “Sami, unlike everyone else, I’m actually aware of this mating business. We had this on Earth-2 and my Krypton. and my father was a scientist who studied other species. Do you know what would have happened if we hadn’t found Eve in time?” she asked.

“I would have become hysterical and needy and clinging to anything and anyone with a pulse.” Sami said under her breath.

“And prematurely went into a heat, something that should only happen to the one who imprinted upon you. You would have burned out and possibly died!” Karen scolded.

Sami went to reply, only to double over in pain as a grunt escaped her lips. Karen cursed under her breath and ran to the younger’s side, catching her before she could hit the ground and holding her against her chest. Eve called out to Sami, rushing to the girl’s other side. Karen felt the brunette’s forehead. Karen said that Sami’s forehead was warm and the girl’s skin was becoming cold and clammy to the touch. Eve led the duo upstairs to a bedroom she had been staying in. Karen carefully placed the brunette on the bed, gently laying the girl’s head on a pillow. Sami’s pained grunts died down, slowly taking in deep breaths before passing out.

“Is she going to be okay? What was that?” Eve asked, running a hand through Sami’s hair.

“Well, that was her experiencing what you would usually experience during your heat. Unlike you, she’s not as strong as you and so the feeling was amplified for her. Luckily, you two have not been away from each other too long, but that was what I was talking about. Any longer away from each other and she would have been way worse.” Karen said, feeling Sami’s forehead with her now gloveless hand.

Sami moaned, leaning into the cool touch.

“She’s fevered still, but it should fade away. Just…don’t go far,” Karen said, pulling her hand away, replacing her glove, "“Is there anywhere good to eat? I’m going to get food. Maybe eating something will help her. Maybe some ice and water too to keep her hydrated.”

Eve nodded, “There’s a village not too far from here with a market. A bit of a walk, but it shouldn’t be a problem for you.”

With a nod, Karen took off at super-speed, leaving Eve alone with Sami. Seafoam green eyes scanned over Sami’s prone form, watching the gentle rise and fall of the other’s chest as she breathed softly and quietly. She ran her hand through Sami’s hair once more, feeling the heat radiating from the brunette’s skin. Eve gave the younger a sympathetic look, suddenly feeling guiltier than she had before. She really did not want to leave the brunette behind at first, knowing what would happen if she did, but she wanted to keep the younger safe from the likes of Marius and his Lycans. She had remembered the first-time Sami had been left alone with Lycans, when Sabas and his own small group of Lycans had taken Sami. The way his sharp teeth tore through the soft flesh of Sami’s neck, her blood-curdling screams echoing off the walls as she bled out on the cold floor. Eve winced at the memory, pulling her hand away from Sami’s hair. 

“Eve…” Sami suddenly whispered, blue eyes looking up at the Hybrid. 

Eve looked down at the brunette, caressing her cheek. She leaned down and kissed the other, earning a moan from the meta. She moved downward to kiss and nip at her neck. Gently, she bit down, causing a mewl to escape Sami’s lips. Memories flooded Eve’s mind, feeling Sami’s confusion, pain, and worry. She had seen her mother go to the Parker Residence, demanding to know where Eve was. The nights Sami spent alone, thinking about where Eve could have gone and why she had left. She had seen visions of Sami working with Power Girl tirelessly, the Kryptonian having to drag her home and would not leave until Sami was actually asleep or forcing the brunette to eat when she was too concerned to. Eve pulled away, blood dribbling down her chin. 

“I-I am so sorry…I should not have left you alone for so long. I am sorry that I had put you through so much pain…” Eve apologized. 

Sami held up a hand, suddenly feeling well enough to sit up on her own, “I understand why you did, now at least. After your mother came to me, I had been so worried about you. I get it now. You were only doing what you thought was right for the safety of others. You don’t have to apologize.” She explained. 

Eve nodded, hand resting on the brunette’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. Sami moved her hand to rest on top of Eve’s hand, leaning her cheek against it. They just sat there like that in silence, enjoying each other’s company for a bit. Eve moved her other hand to caress the other’s brown hair. 

With a clear of her throat, Sami broke the silence and Eve’s touch, “I will say though; I think you should help your mother. She is just as worried about you and could probably use your help. I don’t know where she was heading, but I think you’ll be able to find her.” Sami said. 

Eve smiled, “To be honest, I know where she is and where she is heading. I could see through our shared link and have been tracking her movements for a while after she left America. She is heading to the Nordic Tribe. If it makes you feel better, I will join her.” Eve replied. 

“I’ll be in the U.S. waiting for you when you return.” Sami said. 

Eve smiled, leaning in to kiss the brunette once more. Sami reciprocated, deepening the kiss. Hands moved to divest Sami of her coat, gently pushing the brunette down on to the bed. The brunette moved to allow Eve to slip off her coat as well as her uniform top and utility belt. Eve trailed kisses down Sami’s throat, one hand tangled in brown and white locks as the other hand slipped into the other girl’s pants. Sami arched against Eve with a deep groan as a hand massaged at her entrance. It wasn’t long until the younger’s pants and boots joined the rest of her uniform on the floor. 

* * *

“Hey, I’m back. Sorry it took so long. There was a misunderstanding translation wise. That and apparently, it is frowned upon here to keep your wallet and phone in your bra.” Karen explained as she wandered into the room, a bag of food in hand. 

The Kryptonian stopped when her foot accidentally kicked a boot across the floor, causing her to pause in her tracks. Blue eyes looked down at the floor, realizing that there were actually a couple articles of clothing strewn across the floor. She looked up and saw that the bed was a mess, and that there were several drops of blood. This caused Karen to become even more concerned. She placed the bag of food on top of a nearby dresser and pulled the covers aside, seeing more blood on the bed. What the hell had happened here?  The sound of a door opening caused the Kryptonian to jolt, shooting twin laser beams at the door itself. Sami just narrowly ducked out of the way. The brunette, who was clad in nothing but a towel left behind by Eve, looked at the now burnt door as she dried her wet hair with another towel, before looking back at Karen. 

“I didn’t think I was even capable of scaring you anymore.” Sami said, throwing the towel back into the bathroom. 

Karen sighed, relaxing slightly. “You didn’t…did you just take a shower?” she asked. 

“Not…exactly. There is some kind of irrigation system running through the whole building, but it’s more like a bath. I had to use my powers to heat the water myself.” Sami explained, gathering up her uniform from the floor. 

Karen nodded, but then stopped when she saw claw marks on the brunette’s back. She could just barely see bite marks on the younger’s neck and shoulder. While the brunette was pulling up her underwear and pants, Karen stepped closer to the other. Gloved hands slowly reached out and touched one of the claw marks on the brunette’s back, causing the brunette to freeze in place. She felt the Kryptonian slowly trace the marks, wincing at how tender they still were. How did Sami retain these marks? Was she not healing properly? Her hand moved up to feel the bite marks on the younger’s neck, causing Sami to move away from the other. 

“Why are they not healing?” Karen asked. 

Sami just shrugged, “I’m never really sure. Sometimes they heal immediately. Other times, it takes a while.” She explained, pulled on her bra with a hiss of pain. 

Karen hummed, “She ran off again?” 

Sami nodded, “She told me, and you, not to follow her this time.” 

Another nod from the elder, “So, we came all this way, just so she could disappear again?” 

“Yeah.” Sami said, pulling on the last pieces of her uniform before heading downstairs. 

Karen followed after the younger, picking up the bag on her way out before asking if the brunette at least felt better. Sami didn’t reply immediately, but once downstairs explained that she would survive for now. Before the brunette could make it to the foyer, an arm reached out in front of her stopping her in her tracks, holding a bag of food in her face. Blue eyes looked up at Karen, who explained that it would be a waste of good Belgium food if they let it go cold. With a smile and a sigh, Sami and Karen made a detour to the dining hall and ate before flying back to America. 

The next time Sami heard from Eve, the hybrid informed the younger that she would be living with the Nordic Tribe in the North Pole. She also told the brunette that she could move on with her life, informing her that she would visit from time to time, but shouldn’t feel guilty about moving on into a relationship with someone else. 

That was months ago, and Sami still felt bad for sleeping with Jack in his apartment in Philadelphia, hours after Joker had infected Gotham City with his new strain of Joker Toxin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is semi-connected to my other fic "How It All Began".

**Author's Note:**

> Eve is 19. Sami is 17. I only own my own characters.


End file.
